Oh, Fame, What Are You Doing To Me?
by wickeddominatrix
Summary: Jade's father once told her that it was all said and done. He doesn't realize it, but that thought stuck with her whole life. / Or, Jade and Beck's journey to fame, and love. Jade-Centric. Oneshot.


Jade's father once told her that it was all said and done. He doesn't realize it, but that thought stuck with her whole life.

So she changed. She became scary, angry, mean, gothic Jade. Someone who was obviously not like anybody else.

She didn't take into consideration how alone that will make her. (She just wanted to be different! Maybe even... special.) But she was Jade West, and this is the real world. Everybody is the same thing at the same time, did the same things just the same way.

Jade didn't want to be same. Maybe she wanted love and acceptance just like everybody else, (but damn it all, she was Jade West; she didn't do same!)

Something she wonders if it was the wrong choice. Lonely, sometimes wasn't worth it. The constant torture that ends with heartache.

Then she meets Cat and then she went on dreamin' that she would meet her Prince and suddenly, like Fate loved her after all, she does. Then she thinks, maybe it is worth it.

* * *

Jade West has a motto. Surround yourself with people who are in love with you. Or people you think are in love with you. Or people act like it because that's better than nothing at all.

She's pathetic, that's all she can think. But inside her she loves it and she even lives the obviously slight insane Cat and she definitely loves her Prince Beck, (and maybe she's convinced herself that she's Princess Jade.)

And then suddenly Tori, Tori Vega comes along and ruined it all. Tori tears down her sand castle because that's all it's ever been, Jade thinks bitterly. She was merely a sandcastle while everyone else was the wave. Cat walks out. Andrè leaves. Robbie steps away, (or maybe runs.)

Jade clings harder to Beck everyday, because he's her Prince and fuck, she is not letting the Prince to walk out, because that's not how fairy tales work.

But she was always the Wicked Witch of the West, wasn't she? She was never going to walk down yellow brick road, never leaving Kansas. But she's not Dorothy, she's Jade West so she flips the world off and she lives her life while dying inside. After all, can't be alive while you're lonely.

* * *

Jade wonders that's all she ever was. The understudy, the backup singer. It would sure make a whole lot of sense. Maybe there just wasn't nobody better than her, till Tori came along.

She hates stories more than anything in this world because the world doesn't fucking work like that. And then she hates Tori too, because it's not fucking fair. Because Jade was there first; she mattered first!

And at night, her Prince tells her that she matters more than Tori and she's okay again.

At least for the night.

* * *

She doesn't ever think. If she did, maybe she would know more. Like that Cat misses her best friend, and that Andre is worried and that Beck is waiting to pick up her pieces. That they care  
for her. That they care for Tori too but Jade was the first. The first person to stick up for her, (Cat,) the first friend, (Andre,) and a world of firsts, if such a thing existed. (Beck.)

* * *

First time she breaks, she's alone. And she's sobbing, she's falling, and breaking, her nails are snapping in her hands. And she picks up her phone and she's dialing a number. So she called Prince Charming and maybe that's the best thing to do. It always seems like the best. Jade always did like the best.

He picks up. (Of course.)

She hangs up. It wasn't the best choice. But, what the hell, she never said she choose them.  
(And then she thinks of Beck and thinks, maybe I do.)

She stops crying.

* * *

Jade's heart was just a casualty and Beck was just an earthquake. But they were Beck & Jade. And not even dirty Tori (fucking) Vega can steal it all. Her fingers craft wind in the air, spotlights on her. It's okay again.

(Then she thinks of Cat and she thinks of Andre and of Beck, and maybe she's smiling because it's always been okay.)

* * *

Fairy tales do exist, she thinks. Because there's no way real life could create this sight before her. Of Beck (and Jade, because she wasn't leaving soon,) in front of her, kneeling.

She kisses him. He asks if that's a yes. She drums her fingers and tells him to use his context clues, because its always been yes. (She never could deny puppy eyes.)

* * *

And then they're in Hollywood, making it big. But before they do, Jade smokes a cigarette and whispers that they've always been big. And Beck tells her fame keeps them alive. Maybe they're being dramatic. Its the diva in them. They always did love theatrics.

She taps her cigarette and taps her foot in the sidewalk. Jade holds out her hand.

Let's make it big.

* * *

Because she was Jade and she didn't go out with a whisper. (Not even a bang.)

For she was Jade, and Jade doesn't go out, at all.


End file.
